


subliminal spaces

by youngjo



Series: amid moon-drenched leaves [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Full Body Penetration, M/M, Magic, Monsterfucking, Multi, Slime, Tentacles, Witch!Ateez, but it's consensual, but like sexy and safe, for half a sec, i think??, non-autonomous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Sent on a quest to retrieve an ancient tome brimming with power, Yeosang never expected to end up on the receiving end of its abilities. But hey, he's not a coward, and he's certainly not complaining.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: amid moon-drenched leaves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652923
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	subliminal spaces

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,
> 
> told myself I wouldn't write another one of these feral one-shots until I finished the main au but all I know how to do is eat hotchip, be gay, and lie, so here we are! this is a loose part two to my fic [aetherinomicon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778756), so feel free to read that first to get a vague idea of this one if you'd like!
> 
> just wanna add that way its not confusing, but in my au for this, magical beings choose their title! so seonghwa and yeosang use mage, while san uses witch, and so on! hope you enjoy this feral nonsense!!

Yeosang could feel the difference in energy long before he reached the mansion. It flowed from the weathered old wood and permeated the forest, so thick it was nearly tangible before him. Had he been a younger mage, less learned and magic apple red, the amount of raw power flowing through the land their coven occupied would’ve knocked him to his knees in seconds. 

In charge of spellbinding, filing, and more, Yeosang was more in tune with the flavor of magic than anyone else—he could tell the wisps tugging at his skin were Seonghwa’s instantly.

He had been sent on a quest spanning the timeframe of a week. Some errand to pick up an old spellbook, a tome by the name of Liminus via graverobbing in Rome. A rather crude name, certainly not the most amusing of titles, but Yeosang often struggled with remembering that older mages cared more for image than witty nomenclature. An issue that truly wasn’t a big deal but when you filed away eight versions of Ad Infinitum or whatever every few days, it grew tedious. He hadn’t been thrilled with the assignment, for Yeosang’s talents were better utilized within the mansion, not outside of it. For some unknown reason, however, Seonghwa kept coming up with various reasons to send them all out into the field and away from the house for a bit. Staring at the wisps of magic around him, Yeosang grew suspicious; perhaps their leader had a little side project he had been attempting to keep secret.

As he approached the mansion, the haze of magic only grew stronger. Yeosang suspected a barrier of sorts given Seonghwa’s specializations but the door lacked its usual shimmer. No, the amount of uncontained energy washing over him was purposeful and deliberate. Seonghwa had faith no one would return early.

Or perhaps that had been his intention from the beginning.

Yeosang was smart, however; he had to be given his time spent at Seonghwa’s side. (Nearly three hundred years of being a mage was nothing to sneeze at.) He did not call out in the foyer, instead taking it upon himself to do some snooping. Could it be qualified as snooping if you lived there? It sounded cooler at least. Yeosang clutched his bag tightly and picked his way up the blue-rugged staircase, pausing to note a muddy footprint out of place within the velvety fabric—how it got there posed mystery. The momentary stop lasted only seconds before he continued ascending.

Reaching the top, he heard the first of what would become the soundtrack of his evening—a moan.

Soft, delicate, with a hint of desperation resonating through it. _San._

What was he doing here?

Then, evermore, the sound of Seonghwa’s deep chuckle echoed down the expanse of the hallway, and suddenly everything made sense.

The mage’s feet carried him towards the source without second thought. What was he going to do, ignore it? (He should, but that's besides the point.) As he drew closer, the wall of magic grew thicker, and Yeosang was forced to take a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. The grape taste of reality magic assaulted his tongue instantly and he stumbled, hand smacking against the wall loudly. He realized the mistake only moments later, the press of magic hissing as it pulled reluctantly away from his body.

Yeosang debated running, but the time between rounding the corner and casting a spell to cover his tracks were out of the realm of possibility. Every other option was just as futile, ignoring the fact that Seonghwa could not be affected by those bearing his seal in the first place, but Yeosang forgot that part in his momentary panic. 

Then the creaking of old floorboards sounded from the other side of the wall, Yeosang hyper aware of the entity picking its way to the door. The handle turned before him and he swallowed, watching it retreat as it was opened.

Sure enough, Seonghwa’s head appeared around the corner. His expression contained annoyance … until his eyes came to rest upon Yeosang’s lithe frame. Never had the mage’s eyes lit up so quickly, assuming you didn’t count when someone invented clicking pens. 

“Ah, Yeosang. You’re back early,” he mused, tone low and amused. 

“Yes, um …” His eyes flicked between the man’s face and the book in his hand. “I managed to access the gravesite without help, so I finished early.” 

“That’s good news,” Seonghwa replied with a nod. “And what of the tome?”

“It’s safe.” Yeosang wasted no time in digging around in the bag at his side, producing the tome in question. It was in surprisingly good condition for being so old, the cover engraved via burning matchstick. He hadn’t opened it despite curiosity flowing through him with the force of a raging river. “I should really go file it away and get something to eat.”

Seonghwa laughed. Raising his free hand, the mage snapped his fingers. A thrum of energy raced through Yeosang’s body, the force familiar as it tugged the tome from his grasp. He watched as it floated at a brisk pace over to the leader of their coven. Seonghwa, catching his surprised expression, smirked. “This is a very special tome, Yeosang, for a very special ocassion.” 

Yeosang wasn’t the type to judge a book by its cover but he couldn’t help the disbelief that washed through him. How such a boring-titled book could be special was beyond him. Then again … if Seonghwa deemed it special, then it must contain a powerful bit of magic. His gaze traveled from the mage’s face to the second book he was now holding. “Special? How so?”

“Hmm … would you like to see?” Seonghwa turned his head, leaning back on his heels; he appeared to be checking on something. 

The mage eyed him suspiciously. Seonghwa knew he was ambitious, wishing to consume any knowledge offered to him. He also knew he was a visual learner, casting plenty of visualization spells when a particular topic interested him. It wasn’t an offer to learn so much as a challenge—a test. Seonghwa also knew Yeosang wasn’t the type to back down, a shared quality throughout their coven. So, steeling his nerves, Yeosang made his choice.

“I think it would be foolish to refuse, given I just spent days tracking it down,” he responded, finding the strength to approach.

Seonghwa side-eyed him with an aura of triumph. “Good, good.” The mage stepped back, opening the path to the room. His movement brought the scent of crushed roses wafting from within, Yeosang’s nose twitching in response. “We have a … guest of sorts. Hope you don’t mind.” He didn’t answer, instead coming to stand beside Seonghwa. His head turned to follow Seonghwa’s line of sight, and Yeosang felt his heart jump into his throat.

Seated in the center of Seonghwa’s bedroom, surrounded by the smudged remnants of a summoning circle, was San. His arms were pulled behind his back, a leather leash threaded from the collar around his neck to a loop embedded in the floor. San was on his knees, legs splayed in opposite directions, head thrown back and mouth open as his chest worked for air. He looked gorgeous, like Seonghwa had put him on display specifically for this moment. 

It would be foolish to assume their coven followed a hands off rule. They all shared a degree of familiarity with each other’s bodies nowadays. Even Jongho, the newest warlock at forty years, had long since joined them in their sexual insights. Sure, they harbored slight favoritism, but it was never something to warrant arguments or disagreements. Standing there, Yeosang was more upset over the lack of San being sent on assignment than the fact they were clearly in the middle of a summoning session … of sorts. 

“We _were_ in the process of communicating with an incubus, but now that you’re here, things can get a little more interesting,” Seonghwa mused, giving him a gentle shove. Yeosang stumbled into the room, hearing the door swing shut behind him. “Assuming you were curious over Sannie’s current state.”

Yeosang didn’t answer, because his eyes landed upon the long tendril thrusting at a leisurely pace into San’s slick entrance. A tentacle, he realized, lilac and supple just from a glance. The faintest glow emanated from the length, eyes following it down to the distortion it had emerged from poised in the center of the circle. San moaned brokenly, drawing his attention back up; the witch had finally noticed him enter the room.

“He’s pretty, right? I quite enjoy seeing him in this state.” 

“I can see why,” Yeosang mumbled, only half paying attention to Seonghwa’s words. His eyes were glued to San in all his fucked-out glory. Had his head been a little more clear, he may have noticed the lack of candles and base ingredients needed for summoning.

“S-sangie …” San breathed, before a tentacle coiled up his shoulder and dipped into his open mouth. The witch whimpered around it but did nothing to stop the advance.

Seonghwa’s amused chuckle echoed through the room, the mage brushing against his back on his way to the bed. He heard the creak of old springs as he sank down upon it. The sound was enough of a reason for him to tear his eyes away, instead seeking out Seonghwa. Yeosang was met with bright eyes and a knowing smile. He had placed the original book beside him and with a bit of squinting, Yeosang realized what tome it was—the Aetherinomicon. One he had filed away for Seonghwa barely a month prior, one filled with various experiments and notes on its creation. A pleasure tome, for lack of a better description.

Now all of the extra magic pouring along their estate made sense. Reality magic was potent, that’s for sure.

As Yeosang had his revelation, Seonghwa lifted the newly acquired tome. His fingers traced along the spine, the mage’s lips moving as he whispered a phrase of binding. The book quaked in his hold, sparks of purple so dark they were nearly black exploding from it. A coil of light emerged from the top and slithered in a spiral up his arm, stopping at his shoulder. It hissed as it soaked into Seonghwa’s skin. Thus, the tome became bound to him. Seonghwa took a shaky breath, patting the cover. 

“My, my, you’re a feisty little thing,” he mused. “Now then, I promised you some knowledge.” Their eyes met across the room, Yeosang’s hand tightening around his bag strap. “Would you like to play a little, Yeosang? Surely you could use some stress relief.”

“Are you telling me …”

“Yes.” Seonghwa flipped the tome open, a rush of energy tinged in cinnamon racing through the room. “This is a newer attempt, but it is still like dear Aetheri—a pleasure tome. Let me just see …” His voice trailed off, fingertip running over the pages as he sought out the activation spell. The hair on Yeosang’s neck rose as the dispersed energy began to creep back towards Seonghwa. Whatever spirit the book housed, whatever spell that Seonghwa had just formed a pact with, was strong. “I think it would be wise to get undressed, Yeosang.” The words weren’t a request.

A rush of excitement went through him, and Yeosang turned to observe San once more. The tentacle, which he now knew belonged to the Aetherinomicon, was still making a mess of him. Yeosang kept his eyes fixated on the way San’s body trembled and the little moans spilling from his lips as he began to undress. His bag and travel cloak went first, dropped to the floor and nudged behind him with his foot. Next was his shirt, added to the pile, before Yeosang bent over to unlace his boots just enough to free his feet; his socks went with them. Once that was finished, his pants were kicked off with little hesitation, leaving him in there in nothing but his briefs.

The runes painted along his chest simmered with energy at their reveal, blue magic flowing through them with an iridescent flair. They spiraled down his right arm, stopping just before his wrist, with another patch of spattered ink located on his left hip. All of them were important, serving a specific purpose, though nothing too pressing at the moment.

“Perfect timing.” Seonghwa’s voice startled him from his thoughts. He began reciting an incantation in a language Yeosang was only vaguely familiar with, catching flashes of ‘meld’ and ‘slither.’ He turned just as the mage finished, an explosion of green light cascading through the room.

Yeosang flinched as the tome flew from the man’s hands. It zipped around the room like it had a mind of its own, wall to wall, ceiling to floor, before it finally crashed onto the ground near the summoning circle. A growl rose from within it, the scent of rain-soaked grasses spiraling through the room, before the pages snapped open. Light the color of forest leaves burst from within, so bright it forced Yeosang to throw an arm up to shield his eyes. The growl turned to a hiss as the light ebbed as quickly as it came. He lowered his arm to the sight of something emerging from the tome, gelatinous and bulging. It was the color of mint, wetness swirling as it expanded like a balloon. Before his very eyes, it grew an arm, then a hand, slapping it against the floor. Another joined it, followed by a leg as the blob grew into a person. 

The mage only took a step back when it formed a face—his own face.

It was him, yet not. Same in appearance, but body a translucent green. Something dripped from the imposter’s frame, pooling around its feet in an oozing puddle. The creature that shared his face looked at Yeosang before it twisted its frame, seeking out its owner. Seonghwa smirked as it located him. 

“Welcome back to the world, Liminus. Thank you for joining us.” 

Liminus regarded him in silence for a moment, the only noise spanning between them coming from San’s muffled moans. Then it spoke, the voice old and wise and sounding nothing like Yeosang himself. “A pleasure to be here, Park Seonghwa. You are the first to call upon me in many, many years.”

“That would be due to your previous owner burying you with him. I assure you, I am different.” Seonghwa’s head tilted. “I see you have chosen a rather human form to communicate with us this evening.”

“For speech, I assure you. The human body is far from my usual choice. Though I can tell this one is important.” Liminus turned, regarding Yeosang with a blank expression. 

“Quite,” Seonghwa replied. “Forgive me for moving us so fast, but Yeosang here has been incredibly patient. What are the terms of your contract?”

“My contract …” Liminus mirrored, “My contract is physical, and requires a willing kiss to begin. Completion comes in the form of bodily fluid.”

“Hmm …” The leader of their coven turned his attention to Yeosang, hand flipping up. “Well then Yeosang, you said you wished to learn of Liminus’ specialty. This is your invitation.”

Yeosang felt a tad bit overwhelmed with the spotlight suddenly on him. There was an almost dizzying haze creeping over him as Liminus stared unblinkingly. Having your own face reflected back at you was weird enough, but having to kiss it was weirder, especially if you factored in the bright wetness still dripping from the tome’s chosen physical form. Its skin looked spongy and soft, droplets forming at random. Even with all of that, Yeosang still thirsted for knowledge, and having such an opportunity presented on a silver platter before him offered temptation like no other. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed the gap between Liminus and himself. The tome watched him approach but it did little else. It gave him full control, allowing him to make his choice and willingly sign the contract that would bind them until Liminus finished its goal. Yeosang lifted shaky hands as he neared, reaching out to let them hover mere centimeters from the creature’s face—his face. No heat radiated from the form but given it had risen from a book, it was the least of his concerns. The mage finally dared to cup its cheeks, wetness immediately clinging to his fingers and oozing along his hand. Spongy, just as he suspected, with a gelatinous quality that sprang back against his hold. Yeosang marveled over it for a moment, watching the green slick slide slowly over his knuckles. 

Given that observation, Yeosang fully expected to be met with sticky wetness as he finally leaned forward to capture Liminus’ lips. They lacked the same quality as its face, hydrated and soft. Liminus did not kiss back, much to his dismay, he let it slide. Pleasure tomes rarely carried feelings for the magical beings they formed contracts with.

He pulled away moments after. Yeosang freed his hands from Liminus’ face, a line of slick following him. It dripped from his fingers, adding to the pool frothing at the tome’s feet. It almost reminded him of slime …

… and then Yeosang finally had a realization.

Liminus. _Fucking Liminus._

Limus.

Slime—quite literally.

His jaw dropped as he finally understood. 

Liminus’ lips actually quirked into a smile, the tome raising a hand to grip Yeosang’s left wrist. Viscous liquid soaked against his skin instantly. “Kang Yeosang, you have signed a contract with me. Please allow me to take care of you.” He wasn’t given a chance to respond as Liminus crowded into his space, wet fingers sliding against his briefs. There was no actual force, no press of strength. Instead, the slick quality of Liminus’ fingers spread through the fabric and, quite literally, melted it away. Within seconds, his briefs were gone, swallowed up by the consistency of the tome’s body. 

“Do not fret. I will not consume you.”

“Interesting. I’ll need to investigate that ability of yours later.”

Yeosang wanted to ask why Seonghwa was taking notes _now_ of all times but he couldn’t seem to speak. A sweet scent flooded his nose at that moment, like honeysuckle and wine mixed together. He felt his knees go weak, and Liminus guided him to the floor. It pushed him until he was spread flat against the wood, gripping onto his free wrist. Slime ran down Liminus’ arm and coated his wrists and hands generously before the tome let go. Yeosang realized moments later that he couldn’t lift them no matter how hard he pulled; they were effectively stuck to the floor. Then, before his very eyes, Liminus’ physical form began to melt. Gradual first, akin to a candle, before its body grew gelatinous and fluid. It dripped along his body, the liquid cool and jarring against his hot skin, forcing a soft gasp from him with each one. Liminus’ legs melted against his own, further trapping him against the floor.

“You look nervous. It’s been awhile since I have seen such a delicious expression.” Liminus leaned over him, Yeosang’s eyes widening as a third hand formed from the tome’s stomach. It pressed against his hip and dragged slimy fingertips over his skin, leaving a wet trail behind, before wrapping around his semi-hard dick. The hand didn’t jerk him. Instead, it melted over his length and enveloped it in a bubble of cool liquid. It felt … odd, almost like he was taking a bath. Then, gradually, it began to heat up. 

Yeosang gasped as the temperature against his length continued to rise, beginning to squirm in the slime keeping him to the floor. The only thing he really achieved was arching his back—his legs were firmly pinned and not going anywhere. 

But Liminus didn’t stop there. The slime dripped down his thighs, enveloping his balls and moving ever further. It slid between his cheeks and covered his hole within seconds, Liminus studying his face as it did so. “You will be fun to ruin.”

Those were the last words Liminus spoke that evening. 

Its physical form melted completely, forming a ball of frothing liquid above Yeosang. The tome crashed onto him, spanning along his entire body except for his head. His thin frame was lifted from the floor, suspended in the gelatinous mass that was now Liminus. It molded into every inch of his body, locking him in a heated prison that he couldn’t escape from even if he wanted to. It pressed and roiled against his skin, forcing a moan from his lips at the feeling of being encased. Yeosang couldn’t move. His entire body was held fast by the consistency of the tome’s true form.

He wasn’t given a moment to process anything happening.

Something prodded against his hole, despite being trapped in a fluid. It was soft yet firm, barely bigger than a finger. Yeosang only had seconds to realize this before it pushed inside, bringing with it the same sticky wetness as the liquid encasing him. The same feeling reached his nipples, sealed around them and somehow managing to apply suction. 

“My, my, Yeosang, you look shocked. Have enough coherency to describe what you’re feeling?” Seonghwa’s voice cut through the fog accumulating in his mind. Yeosang could only stare at him in dumbfounded silence as the object inside of him grew bigger rather than going deeper. “Hm, a no then. You’re lacking fear, so I’ll go back to observing.”

As soon as Seonghwa finished speaking, the growing mass within his hole pushed inside. It was still on the smaller side, no bigger than, say, Yunho, and it really should’ve hurt with the lack of prep he had been given but it didn’t. It pushed deep within him, making Yeosang toss his head back with a loud cry. Even when it should’ve stopped it didn’t. It went ever further, sinking deep within his body until a burning warmth reached the inside of his stomach, and Yeosang realized what had happened half a second later. Despite the unfamiliarity of the feeling, he couldn’t stop his moan. Foreign, definitely inhuman by mortal standards, and only achievable because he was a mage—Liminus had pushed all the way to his stomach, filling the organ with slime and making him squirm at the delicious sensation of being so full.

Liminus began to change yet again. It grew smaller and smaller, acclimating to the size of his body and enveloping his frame in the sticky wetness of slime. This continued until it fit against him like a glove, stuck to every inch it could reach. Yet, Yeosang could not move. His arm raised but it was not his doing and he watched with a vague unsettling feeling as his body began to maneuver on its own. Liminus had, somehow, taken over his body. Yeosang did not lack free will but he could not move despite wanting to. He sucked in a sharp breath then, realizing that the tome had docked itself inside, and the coating over him had become a sheathe of sorts. Liminus could bend and move his limbs at its own free will. He grew ever more aroused at the realization.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, he was into it.

Yeosang rose to his feet, eyes watching as droplets oozed from his frame onto the floor. He took a test step, Liminus advancing towards San’s suspended body as it understood its control. Had he not been a mage, he knew the situation unfolding would’ve frightened his heart into stopping.

“Hmm …” Seonghwa mused, Yeosang’s head whipping to him; he was looking at San. “Dear Sannie, would you like to take a break from Aetheri to play with Yeosang?” 

He watched the witch nod quickly in the corner of his eye.

“Alright then. Aetheri, my dear, would you mind taking a moment of rest? You have been working very hard today.”

There was no answer, at least not verbally. Yeosang watched as San was set upon the ground, the tentacles poking from the floor vanishing in a puff of energy. The witch sagged against the wood, panting as he was offered a break for the first time that evening. Yeosang vaguely wondered how many times he had been allowed to get off that night, given how red and angry the head of his cock looked. 

Liminus did not share the same sentiment. Or maybe it did. Yeosang didn’t know now that the tome’s ability to speak had vanished. It continued its advance towards San, forcing Yeosang to drop to the floor between San’s spread legs. 

“Sangie …” The witch breathed, a mix of drool and tears covering his pretty face. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Yeosang murmured, wishing he could reach out and cup the witch’s face and pepper it in kisses. Liminus had other ideas, however. His hands moved but not upwards. They splayed against San’s stomach, forcing him back against the floor. San obeyed, most likely too tired to fight, and Yeosang was a little sad he couldn’t actually _feel_ him through the layer of slime over his fingers. The tome appeared to lack patience—likely due to not being used for awhile—and wasted no time in settling between San’s legs. His hands slid beneath supple thighs, raising them to fold San in half. The witch’s hole glistened with leftover slick from the tentacle that had been buried within him. 

Liminus maneuvered him closer, tip of his cock hitting San’s entrance. A moment of quiet spanned between them before he sank into San’s body with no resistance. He was certain the slickness of the slime coating him helped and, yet again, Yeosang lamented over not actually being able to feel him clench around his hard length. Liminus made up for it though, the appendage buried in his own hole beginning to widen and shrink at a measured pace. They released a joint moan, San’s arms flying up to press against Yeosang’s chest.

“Now this is an interesting development.”

 _Don’t ruin the mood,_ Yeosang wanted to shout, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Liminus gave neither of them reprieve, forcing Yeosang to begin thrusting into San’s body. The pace was hard and fast, his hips snapping with little resistance. Considering Yeosang wasn’t the one actually putting forth the effort, all of his focus went into the way San’s face screwed into bliss and the heat Liminus assaulted his insides with.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yeosang chanted, Liminus leaning him over San until their faces were close. In one of the hottest things Yeosang had ever seen or done, liquid bubbled up his throat. It did not choke him surprisingly. In fact, it felt like little more than light air within. It crept up further until it accumulated in his mouth, pooling along his tongue with the taste of fresh blueberries, before he was forced to part his lips. The liquid flooded from his open mouth onto San’s face and into his own orifice, matching the green of Liminus’ body.

The tome had forced its way through his entire frame.

Yeosang groaned at the realization, his mind damn near going blank from the implications of it. San realized this too, keening at the mix of pleasure rushing through him. He stayed in the position Liminus had put him in and allowed the viscous liquid to fall onto the witch. 

Liminus continued thrusting into both of them, filling the room with nothing but a chorus of cries and the wet squelch of its movements. 

“Gonna cum!” San cried out suddenly, throwing his arms around Yeosang’s shoulders. The tome didn’t let up, continuing its thrusting until San threw his head back and _screeched,_ the sound more feral than human. Streaks of white painted his chest, the angle he was bent at allowing it to hit his chin and splash along his lips; Yeosang groaned at the sight of it.

Liminus did not allow him a moment to feel left out. The coil of slime within rippled in a strange way, and then pressed with white-hot firmness against his prostate. Yeosang cried out, unable to squirm or move from the touch. He could do little more than sit there and take it, even as a mix of slime and drool oozed onto San’s face and stars exploded across his vision. Throwing his own head back with a scream, the ceiling grew blurry above him as his tongue lolled from his mouth, pleasure burning with the same intensity as fire along every inch of his body.

He experienced the hardest orgasm of his life, entire frame quaking despite Liminus’ hold over him. It took several moments for Yeosang to swing back into conscious thought, head dropping to meet San’s hazy eyes as they both fought for breath. The tome took that as an initiative to pull out of San, laying him upon the ground next to the witch. His eyes met Seonghwa’s over the curve of San’s chest.

“My, that was quick. Perhaps I should attend to you a little more often, Yeosang,” Seonghwa teased.

Yeosang grumbled something in response, but it was swallowed up by a soft hiss around him—Liminus. The slime still covering his body chose that moment to melt away, slithering from his neck down to his feet and forming into the same blob it had been before. It pulled from his hole slowly, making him whimper at how good such a simple action could feel. A tiny hand poked from the top, waving at him in a comically cute way, before it slinked back to the open book. Yeosang watched green light erupt from the center, flying up to coil around the mass of slime, before it was sucked back into the yellowing pages; he noticed the white swirl of fluid within moments too late. His cheeks flushed with heat.

San rolled onto his side then, whining softly as he threw both arm and leg over Yeosang’s body. “Sangie, I missed you. Thank you for playing with me,” he giggled.

“I missed you too,” Yeosang murmured. 

He watched as Seonghwa rose from the bed, coming to kneel by the two of them on the floor. The mage extended his hand, ruffling their hair affectionately. “It seems I found a way to tire not only Sannie out, but you as well. Both of you have done excellent work today.”

“That mean we can sleep in your bed?” San piped up.

Seonghwa chuckled softly. “Yes of course, and perhaps we can play a little more later. Just the three of us, no tomes, hm?”

“Mm. Want that,” Yeosang replied, snuggling into San’s hold.

“Good. Welcome home, Yeosang.”

“Thank you for the welcoming party.” He whined in protest as San was carefully extracted from his grip, Seonghwa carrying him to the bed. The powerful mage returned for him seconds later, slipping his arms beneath Yeosang’s knees and shoulders. He lifted him with minimal effort. 

“Only the best for my boys. Rest now, and perhaps someone else will be home before sunrise as well.”

Yeosang hummed in response, allowing Seonghwa to nestle him on silken sheets beside San. Though he had plenty of work on the morrow, he figured he could indulge in something fun for awhile. After all, the worst of their worries were long behind them. Sighing softly into San’s hair as Seonghwa pressed up against his back, Yeosang allowed himself to drift into his first stint of restful sleep in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was .... something
> 
> follow me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more feral monsterfucking!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
